EscaRARA!
by Prof3ss3r Marsi
Summary: Hitomi is back on Earth and while she misses Van and the others, she is determined to live life to the fullest. While visiting the city of Ikebukuro she saves a man from fatal injury only to learn he is the fortissimo of Ikebukuro! Shizuo can't help but be mezmorized by the feisty green eyed girl with a mysterious past; drawn to the city and each other a real adventure unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Escaflowne, or Durarara and I own none of the characters. I will admit to two things, the first is that I have only seen every episode of Escaflowne except the last one. Secondly, I have not even finished Durarara, I actually have to re-watch it, and I have just finished episode 4. I do remember some of what happens, but even before I did not make it to the end. I do know that Hitomi returned to Earth at the end of Escaflowne, at least that is what I've been led to believe so far. Escaflowne is in storage where we moved, so it'll be a LONG while before I get to find out what actually happens. P.S. I don't know how any of this actually works; I'm just making it up as I go. (I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

**Anyways:**

**The Plot: Hitomi Kanzaki returned to earth and is now looking for herself. Her experience on Gaia has influenced her to find her own little niche and to discover who she is and what she really wants in life. Having finally caught up on her school work she's taking a short break and has decided to visit the city of Ikebukuro, someplace she's never been before. She feels drawn to the city so regardless of its fearsome reputation she goes in search of whatever it is that's pulling her there, not realizing she's in for the adventure of a lifetime.**

**Sorry for the long disclaimer, warning will not necessarily be cannon to either story. I hope you enjoy, please review, and thank you.**


	2. The Afternoon Train

It occurred to Hitomi as she stepped off the train that she still missed Van and Allan, even Merle, especially with what happened earlier.

Hitomi had been about to get on the train when she saw a boy, who from the back had the same haircut as Van. She had run and grabbed his shoulder and when he turned she stopped. She bowed an apology, and revealed she thought he was a friend of hers, he had smiled, even flirted with her and she laughed. She had even gotten the boy's name and number, Ito, Ito Ikurere. She smiled at the thought of Van here on Earth; it wasn't possible, anymore than it was possible for her to return top Gaia. Once again she wondered if part of all this running around was to make up for what she knew she had lost. She missed Gaia and the Crusade and Van as much as she had missed Earth when she was there. She looked around her at the bustle of the people and straightened.

She had learned, loss was a part of life, and she would heal from this, heal, learn and grow. She would become strong and eventually, she love again. Van would too, they could never be together, and this was a fact of life. It was not meant to be, but that just meant that whoever she was meant to be with would be extra special. Like the people she had left behind. She looked at the clock, it was noon. Mikado would be in school, she would have to find someplace to eat and explore the city a little.

Hitomi had returned from Gaia several months ago and fell into a sort of depression, her parents didn't want her to see a therapist, and they were beginning to run out of ideas. Then she'd had a dream, from Van's mother. She laid it out for her again, kindly but truthfully, and Hitomi realized she had been given a wonderful opportunity. But it was just that, and it could not last forever, but the lessons she learned and the memories she gained could. So she got up and began to explore the world that was her home, doing all the things she never dared, and seeing all the things and places she had put off. Her parents so grateful she had come out of it, put her school on hiatus and let her run around. She promised to make it up, and they agreed she just needed time. She had not told them what had occurred, simply because some of it she just didn't want to face right now.

The sunshine was warm and beautiful here, and she walked along the streets of the marvelous city she had never been to. She'd been frightened of it when she was younger, hearing of the gangs and even now her parents were worried, but they needn't be; for Hitomi's gift had only gotten stronger and she was ready for just about anything. At least as ready as she felt she could be who knew with this world? It was just as unpredictable as Gaia had been, but she had gained a new appreciation for all of her conveniences. Someone bumped into her and she apologized, so did he, and she went on her way. People were moving, laughing, shouting, life moved on and she relished it, the hustle and bustle, it was similar to home, it was familiar. But at the same time it held the familiar excitement of something new, it also reminded her of Gaia's markets. She felt something like peace come over her and she smiled. It was going to be a very good day; no sign of her normal premonitions, all was well.


	3. Saving the Waiter

Shizuo would ever forgive himself if that pretty girl was hurt, he was all ready beating himself up over an even he had no control over, and Tom simply stared at him in shock.

Shizuo had been at the train station waiting for Tom killing time. His presence might encourage their next client to pay up. Suddenly someone bumped into him, he looked down, she was young, about seventeen, shoulder length honey blonde hair and the most striking green eyes he'd ever seen. She started an apology and just stopped looking at him. Then it was as if something shook her awake, her eyes widened in fear and she half shoved him, half shielded him as he heard a strangled gasp as well as the unmistakable sound of a knife sinking home. There were several screams as people saw what had happened, he looked across, there was Izaya. He wanted to scream and chase after him except he felt someone grab him. He looked down to those deep green eyes, the shifting of her head just discernible. She was telling him no, she tried to say something but her eyes shut and her head fell to the side.

Shizuo had run all the way to the doctor's office kicking the Shinra's door, the young doctor simply guided him to the room and began to look after the girl, who's condition was far more pressing than that of his ruined door. Shizuo's suit was covered in blood, and he had called Tom who stopped off and got him a fresh one, he also sat there with his bodyguard more than a little curious at why all of a sudden he was getting all twisted up over a young girl. Especially one he admitted himself, he didn't even know, and had never seen before.

Celty walked in and stared at Shizuo, as always writing and talking at the same time she asked

[What's wrong?] Shizuo was about to answer when Shinra appeared. Before he could even ask he opened the door.

"She's awake and asking for you, quite the impression you made on her Shizuo." He ignored him and walked in. The girl was sitting up a t-shirt on; she stood uneasy for a moment and then smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay, I didn't think I would make it in time." Shizuo stared at her, it was something about those green eyes, wasn't it rare for Asian girls to have green eyes, didn't he hear that somewhere, maybe from some cheesy movie or something. All he knew, was he'd never seen eyes that deep, or that bright. And they were bright, but there was something else there, something he recognized. She'd been through something, something bad, maybe not traumatizing, but she was dealing with something. It was a look he himself had; he shook himself when he heard a giggle. She covered her mouth as she looked around him.

"He's okay; he's just looking me over to make sure I'm all right." Shizuo turned, there were two heads at the door, Shinra and Tom. A feminine voice asked her if she needed a ride home. At this she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my gosh I have to call my parents!" She raced for her bag but slipped, at which point Shizuo caught her.

"You were just stabbed, would you stay still." She sat up straight at his tone and looked at him abashed.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that, they weren't expecting me to be gone this late. I know they're worried." He handed her the bag and was about to apologize when she made a noise.

"Gah, my phone's dead! Oh, my parents are going to kill me!" She stopped and slowly walked out of the room watching him until she was around the corner.

"Excuse me; can I use your phone to call my parents?"

"Of course," Hitomi turned the corner at the response.

"Slowly," She turned to Shizuo, "walk to the phone slowly, or else you'll end up back in here." She huffed and nodded at him, meaning to walk quickly to the phone she heard a cough and upon turning found the blond waiter watching her all the way to the phone. He disappeared and Tom suppressed a laugh as he saw her stick her tongue out at him. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Shinra stared in some confusion, never in all the time he had known Shizuo, had he ever seen him actually take to a girl, certainly never seen a girl take to him. He'd also never seen anyone so… calm about having just been stabbed, well not anyone who wasn't heavily involved in gangs, which he was pretty sure she wasn't, though she did have a few scars which could only have come from some sort of fight. She certainly was one of Shinra's more interesting patients.

She was on the phone and nodded several times.

"Hmm, oh, of course I don't mind. No, no go on, I'm so relieved! Yes, oh Mom, I'm so happy for you. Hmmm, oh, well, I'll tell you what, I'll have a decision for you no later than tomorrow at ten, then you can go and wont' have to worry about it." The girl scoffed at whatever was said on the phone.

"Come on, I was abducted for eight months and came back in one piece with everything intact, I think I can manage to find a place to stay if I pick a good school away from home." At this all of them turned, Shizuo in particular. Tom watched him lean against the door in a casual way, even for him he was acting strange. But Tom thought that that was the kind of strange behavior he didn't mind out of him.

"I thought you'd see it my way, don't worry I'll be fine, and here when you get back." The girl nodded and seemed to be going over some kind of check list.

"Oh and Mom, I love you." She hung up the phone and sighed.


	4. Save the Waiter

Hitomi was running, the four o'clock train, she had to make it, she had to stop it from happening. This was bad, she couldn't believe it, it had been how long since there had been someone's life in the balance of one of her visions?

_Earlier…._

Hitomi had been enjoying lunch at a Russian Sushi place, which was actually pretty good. The man outside was certainly friendly, so Hitomi had decided to try it; the prices weren't too bad either. She had finished and went to pay; she had just stepped outside when she accidentally bumped into someone, a tall man in a suit. She apologized and stepped away and stopped as one of her visions came on. A tall man, blond, handsome, a waiter maybe, he was at the train station when a knife came flying at him. She inhaled and asked the startled Russian man where the train station was. She started running hoping it was the right one, she had to save him.

Several people were complaining about her running past them, knocking them over carelessly, but she didn't have time, she had to make it. Then she was almost stopped in her tracks by the pain. She could see it clearly, the knife in her shoulder, not near any vital organs, not very deep. Then her vision showed her something she had never before seen. It showed her the aftermath, not like chaos or anything, but the blond man actually carrying her and banging down an apartment door, a doctor, and the fact she was going to be okay. There were no real words, just feelings. She stood there panting, there was also the vision that came of the handsome blond man being arrested and injured due the man who was going to stab him. She turned toward the subway entrance and listened. There it was, that feeling, the feeling which drew her here to Ikebukuro, the feeling which had been following her since she came. With the vision there was fear and pain from her own injury, there was also warmth. And she couldn't quite explain why her gift had suddenly changed its pattern; it had never shown her anything like this before….

Before she knew it she was down the steps of the subway searching the crowd for the blond waiter, she almost shouted in dismay when she saw he was on the other side of the platform. But instead she searched for the man who would attack him, the one with the dark aura, and there he stood. She raced down toward him and stood in front of him, she slapped him, and when in shock he had pulled the knife out, she grabbed it and threw it. He looked from her to the knife incredulously, and then much to Hitomi's surprise, he just smirked. But there was something behind those eyes, something almost evil. It didn't even take her a minute, he reminded her of the monster Dilandau. Yes, that was exactly who he was like, Shockwaves rolled through her. Even here on earth, there evil monsters, she thought only men of that caliber existed on Gaia. She raced up the stairs to the other side to get down to the blond waiter, absently wondering if she had avoided her vision altogether. Could it be that simple? Either way she had to get that man out of here, she didn't know how, but she had to try, who knew, maybe she could flirt with him. She'd had at least half a dozen guys hit on her, from various ages, the most memorable were Ito and some cute blond kid named Masaomi who was a year younger than her. His poor friend had stammered out an apology and she had to laugh.

Thump!

Hitomi stumbled and was caught by a pair of _very_ large and masculine arms. They weren't the delicate strong touch of Allan but the touch or a real man, a rough and tumble man. Hitomi looked up to apologize, and instead, merely stared at the most intriguing person. He wasn't the most handsome man, but his eyes, they were wild full of… hope. And the warmth that radiated from him was nothing short of intense, but Hitomi could not get past those bright blue eyes, eyes like the sea, light but deep. When a wave of intense danger rolled over her, she knew what it was, she pushed him but she wasn't strong enough, so she did what she had to; she fulfilled her vision.


End file.
